Miki meets her brother in Alice Academy
by ShawtyBieber4eva
Summary: i'm lazy so read the summary in the story. HXR,MXN,KXS....


**ShawtyBieber4eva:** A new story. Crap my computer is so damn slow internet connection. Let's start shall we.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Claimer: I OWN MIKI-CHAN.**

=^w^= Kitty! =^w^=

"Talking" – For everyone to talk/chat

'_Thoughts' – _Thinking

'**Big!' – **Whispering

=^w^= Kitty! =^w^=

Character Info

_**Miki Yome**_

_Age: 10_

_Alice: Mind Reader and Magic_

_Star Ranked: Triple_

_Class Type: Unknown_

_Race: Half Vampire / Half Human_

_Personality: Shy, happy, funny, cute, curious, tense, angry, and rude_

_Hobbies: Kicking my brother's butt, reading manga, watch Anime, Singing, Dancing, Doodling, Humiliate Girls_

_Dislikes: Fan girls and Fan boys_

_Brother: Kokoro Yome_

_Step Brother: Yuichi Sakurai Yome_

_Sister: Mimi Yome and Mitsuki Yome_

_Bio: The Yome family are not ordinary human they are vampires and killers that are disguises as a human. Miki of course takes mission just like Black Cat as in Natsume Hyuuga but this is very different._

=^w^= Kitty! =^w^=

Summary

_For all these 200 years ago, a girl who grew up with her family and brothers. Her name was Miki Yome. The Yome family wanted to let his son Kokoro Yome to transfer to Alice Academy in Japan. As times goes, Mimi and Mitsuki were Koko and Miki's little vampire sister. But for Yuichi he wasn't one of them. He was the prince of all pureblooded vampires that was assigned for Miki to search for her brother that did change her into happiness. But most of this time and day of night, Miki change her life into revenge and darkness. For some other reason why, she wishes to be trained by another shadow prince from the ordinary vampires clan. The shadow prince was now officially courting Miki to complete the entire mission as her alias name will be "Bloody Kitty". After that, Miki was transfer to Alice Academy in Japan. But, for Miki she does not accepted girlfriends for her brother._

=^w^= Kitty! =^w^=

Chapter 1 – Sister is Coming to Alice Academy

Miki saw the guy who is old walking towards her and introducing himself almost 10 times and she didn't even listen. She just read his mind instead. "Stupid Gay teacher. I already know you're going to use your Alice on me" Miki barked. Narumi was surprised and thought '_How did she know that?_' Narumi thought.

"Because I have Mind Reader Alice. Are you airheaded old man?" Miki said.

"Oh! What's your name young lady?" Narumi said in motherly tone.

'_Ewww. This old man disgusts me with his motherly tone. He's acting like a 1 year old._' Miki thought.

"Miki Yome. I am Kokoro's younger sister." Miki spat.

"How cute?" Narumi said.

'_Disgusting' _Miki thought. Miki walked over and went toward the Class 2-B as she snapped her fingers the new uniform just appear on her. Narumi was shocked.

Narumi told her to wait and as he walk in he saw Miki come in. Narumi isn't use to this girl. All students stare at the new girl who is extremely rude. Koko was too busy kissing his girlfriends Sumire, Luna, and Anna. Koko's younger sister glares at them murderous.

'_ONII-CHAN! Long time no see you big idiot. I might warn you that I don't accept any of your girlfriends. Oh by the way, Mimi and Kimi were crying because of you leaving the house without saying good bye to them.' _Miki thought and send to Koko. Koko stopped kissing his girlfriends and saw his sister staring at him murderous he gulped. He gave her a weak smile. The boys eyes turns into hearts and swoon in Miki's beauty. Koko glared at them for staring at his sister.

"Today, Everybody we have a new student. Please introduce yourself. Miki-chan." Narumi said and without touching her shoulder.

"Hello ugly whores. My name is Miki Yome. I am 10 years old. I'm also Koko's younger sister. If any of you mess with me. I will bite you. Oh yeah my Alice is Mind Reader." Miki hissed. "And never call me Miki-chan ever again. And I don't accept any girlfriends from my idiot brother. And yeah, pretty much I'm single." She added.

"Any question for Miki." Narumi said.

"Can I have your number?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Wanna date me?"

"Go out with me?"

"You're so beautiful."

'_Ewww. Gross._' Miki thought and shrugged.

"Be mine."

"What's your class type?"

'_God! Can they stop asking me so many questions? I miss mama.' _Miki thought sadly.

"Your assigned partner? Miki-chan." Narumi said.

Suddenly, the door bang and receive two hot guys one who has raven hair and those charming crimson colored eye, the second boy has blonde hair and those sweetest blue eyes just like a sea. Both of them sat down.

'_My God!' _Miki thought and wondering how to get that raven hair boy to like her.

"Okay, Miki your partner will be Natsume Hyuuga in the back row." Narumi pointed.

All the girls glare at her. But Miki doesn't care she just avoid them. Miki sat down and flip her skirt for him to see.

"Break Time. And yes there will be no classes this hour of time. Please be nice to Miki she's only a new student." Narumi said and ran out of door. He was scared of his new student.

"She a murder." Luna snickered. Suddenly, Koko slapped Luna on the head.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that?" Koko roared at Luna. Miki smiled at her protective brother.

"Like I said she is one." Luna said and tries to cling on Koko but fail.

"Were over." Koko barked at her. Koko gave his sister a signal.

Miki teeth grew as fangs her eyes were pure red, her back grew dark wings she walked toward the whore.

"Whore." Miki said to Luna. As she grabbed Luna's neck and throw her again the window and walked up to her and slammed her back on the door. Luna was knocked out.

"Anyone else who dares to insult me again." Miki hissed at the fan girls.

They nodded no and scurried away frightened. Mikan was even more shocked.

'_Hmmm… Interesting… She's even cuter with her sexy body. I think I started to like Miki.' _Natsume thought.

'_I heard that!_' Miki thought and send it to Hyuuga.

Natsume was even more shocked and smirked at her. Miki felt unease around Hyuuga. Luna clings on Natsume.

'_Disgusting slut._' Natsume thought and shoved her arm away from him. Luna pouted.

'_Ewww. Gross!' _Miki thought and walked away from them.

Koko laughed out loud. Miki glares at her brother and whack him on the book. Koko groaned and rubbed his head and glares at his younger sister. Everybody saw what happen they started to laugh at Koko being hit by his own sister. Sumire likes Miki's attitude better than Luna.

'_Idiot koko! I accept Sumire Shouda to be your girlfriend instead. Instead of Luna. Koizumi wants money. Oh by the way don't tell Koizumi about this. But she isn't the same age as us. She's 30 years old. She got married by Nogi's dad.' _Miki thought.

"WHAT!" Koko shouted he just found out by now that his sister just told him today.

"What's wrong Koko?" Sumire said.

'_Sumire-onee-chan. don't listen to Koizumi. She's not 10 years old. Her real age is 30 years old. She got married by Ruka's dad.' _Miki thought and send it to Sumire.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Sumire squeaked. She walked up toward Koizumi.

"YOU PERVERT WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY KOKO YOU OLD LADY?" Sumire shouted at Luna.

'_Wait! How the hell did she know that I'm not 10 years old? Since when did they found out that I'm 30 years old?' _Koizumi thought and got shocked. Then suddenly, Natsume pushed Koizumi to the floor and Koko got mad at kick Koizumi on the stomach and Mochiage rose up Koizumi. Miki smirked and walked back to her seat and sat next to her new partner.

Miki was disgust when she saw Koizumi you know what. Miki sat on Natsume lap and told him to scoot to left. Natsume scoot over to where Ruka is. Natsume follow Miki gazed and disgust look and looked away. Koizumi forgot to pee in the bathroom so she has to pee in Miki and Natsume seat. Natsume hurried out and stand up just right next to Mochiage desk. Ruka scurried toward Imai and sat next to her.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Miki squeaked. She has to bury her head in Natsume chest.

'**That's gross.**'

'**Koizumi shouldn't have done that.**'

'**Aw. Poor Miki-chan.**'

'_Hmmm… Maybe I should put Miki Yome, Ruka Nogi, and Natsume Hyuuga as a fan club. Miki-chan is so adorable and cute.' _Sumire thought.

Mochiage saw Jinno coming. "YOU GUYS HURRY JINNO IS COMING!" They were more shocked they scurried to their seat. Jinno walked in and saw Natsume and that new girl seating next to Mochiage and he smell something gross in the back seat.

"WHAT IS THAT DISGUSTING SMELL? MS. KOIZUMI!" Jinno shouted.

Natsume saw the new girl going close to him and he narrow his eyes and saw Koko and Mochiage snickering.

Jinno grabbed Koizumi toward the Head Master.

Hotaru saw how Miki went too close with Hyuuga. So she decided to blackmailed Natsume and Miki instead. Then suddenly, a 20 year old woman who is Koko and Miki's mother. Miki got off from Natsume lap and blushed. Natsume smirked.

"Miki! Koko!" Mother said.

Miki put her head down so does Koko they walked toward the door.

"What is mama?" Miki said.

"Guess what Mi-chii. You are now officially Idol Singer. Thanks to your brother who will be your drummer." Mother said.

"WHAT!" Miki and Koko shouted.

Mother pushes her son and daughter in class. Koko groaned. Miki looks happy and kind of pissed off she kick her brother on the back.

Narumi was behind them. "Don't be so mean to your brother Mi-chii." He teased her. Narumi cut off Miki's sentence.

"Okay we have a new announcement. Today we have a new Idol singer who will be singing and dancing with her drummer boy. In the Ceremony Field. And that's were Reo did his concert at." Narumi said. Narumi saw a lot of his student raising their hands.

"Yes. Sumire!" Narumi said.

"Who's the new Idol Singer?" Sumire said.

"Who's the new drummer?" Anna said.

"That will be Mi-chii and Koko-chan" Narumi said.

'_Damn you Narumi._' Miki and Koko thought.

"And one more thing there's going to be a competition tonight and we will raise the money more than 100 rabbits but I will be 9 million rabbits. Sweet Dreams is Miki's band name. And yes her manager is her mother." Narumi announced.

Miki and Koko escaped and went to the stage and practice. Narumi looked down and saw no Miki and No Koko. They were shocked. Ruka and Natsume went off and saw the Stage 01 is opened.

**On Stage 01**

Mimi and Kimi tackled Koko and they hugged Miki. Yome's family help Miki dress up. Miki started singing this song called **"Pina Colado Boy" by Baby Alive **she stood up on stage and started breath in and breathe out. Mimi and Mitsuki took their position and started to play.

_Wanna be my party boy,  
Wanna be my special toy.  
Your eyes make me shiver and,  
Your body makes me jump for joy._

You're getting far to hot to flirt,  
I don't think you'll need a shirt.  
Shut your mouth and get it on,  
Patience shorter than my skirt.

So tell me now, do you come here often?  
Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
And when the sun goes down you make my world spin round.  
Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
But when the suns back high baby I go bye bye.

Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
And when the sun goes down you make my world spin round.  
Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
But when the suns back high baby I go bye bye.

I could see you love the chance,  
To be my holly day romance.  
I really need another drink,  
And I'd like to watch you dance.

Pretty eyes in all the chast,  
Baby let's tap on the gas.  
You know how that saying goes,  
About what happen in vagas.

(You naughty boy, go to my room.)

Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
And when the sun goes down you make my world spin round.  
Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
But when the suns back high baby I go bye bye.

Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
And when the sun goes down you make my world spin round.  
Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
But when the suns back high baby I go bye bye.

Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
And when the sun goes down you make my world spin round.  
Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
But when the suns back high baby I go bye bye

Miki close her eyes she heard clapping hand and saw all the students. Miki turned away. Miki walked toward the backstage and told mama about her eyes. Her mama looked at her eyes and was shocked that her left eye is red and her right eye is gold. She panic as she started calling her husband to come over. Mimi and Mitsuki saw her own sister with different color eye. Miki scurried and cry behind the backstage curtain. Luna went over to Natsume and cling on him and she started making out with Natsume in front where Miki was. Miki's heart torn into millions of pieces. Miki crawl down and open the secret passage and close the floor door and saw her master looking at her. Miki's back grew dark wings, her teeth grew as sharp long fangs, her eyes changes on the left eye is red and the right eye is gold. Her master calls her "Blood Sucking" as in Miki's alias name. Miki went over to the weapon room she picked up a large cleaver, a knife, a chainsaw, and a gun. She put all her small weapons in her bag and put the large cleaver around her waist, put the knife in the knee pocket, and put the chainsaw carried behind her back.

While Mimi and Mitsuki are looking for her devil sister they notice that the floor passage is open and they also saw two students making out. "HEY! YOU TWO! Aren't supposed to be here!" Mimi shouted at them. Both student stopped what they are doing and for Luna walked toward the two brats who just interrupt her ex-boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga. Then Koko peek in the curtain and saw Miki's master starring right at him as he change into a killer. Mitsuki was now scaring she hide behind Mimi. Mimi and Mitsuki aren't real human there vampires and killers.

**To be continued…**

**On Chapter 2**

**ShawtyBieber4eva: **I don't know even though I'm not so good at my 1st story, but I'm getting better on the 2nd story. What do you guys think about the character and the story?


End file.
